


cotton candy boy

by the_cloud_and_lightning_kingdom



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I need sleep, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Poetic, Rain, Sad Josh, Suicide Attempt, Thunderstorms, Tysh, but its okay because tyler is there, i made this at like 2am with tons of redbull, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cloud_and_lightning_kingdom/pseuds/the_cloud_and_lightning_kingdom
Summary: The rain fell around the cotton candy man as he sat in the grass.  He didn't feel the wet soaked its way through his clothing. He didn't see the way the light danced in the puddles, or hear as the clouds rumbled above him.He simply sat, and he didn't scream, and he didn’t cry. The rain continued falling.





	cotton candy boy

The rain fell around the cotton candy man as he sat in the grass. He didn't feel the wet soaked its way through his clothing. He didn't see the way the light danced in the puddles, or hear as the clouds rumbled above him.

He simply sat, and he didn't scream, and he didn’t cry. The rain continued falling.

When he finally opened his eyes, he remembered why he was here, and he almost felt sorrow. But not now. Not yet. 

He reached into his pocket and took out small object. Nothing remarkable. Simply an average looking orange bottle. He opened it, and emptied the small blue pills into his hand. 

He hesitated and tried one last time to feel the rain that was still falling, to see the light that was still dancing through the sky, to hear the dark clouds drum their uneven beat. 

He felt nothing except the ice in his chest,  
he saw nothing other than the darkness in his mind  
and heard nothing save for the whispers in his ears. 

So, with a final silent goodbye to the world, he lifted the small blue pills, who appeared to be so harmless, to his lips.

Then there was a hand on his.

He looked up to see beautiful brown eyes, lined with tears. He felt, but didn't feel, the pills being taken away. Then he was being pulled against a warm body, and the numbness in his veins left him as he realized how cold he was. 

That’s when he let himself cry.

Big ugly tears rolled down his face as he sobbed into the body, and, finally, he began to hear a voice. A real one, whispering over and over. It’s okay, you’re okay, I got you, it’s okay. When he finally calmed down, the cotton candy boy fat last felt the rain on his skin, and saw the light dance in the puddles, and heard the clouds roar overhead, and he smiled for the first time since the light had left him, and the brown eyes smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting so if you have any tips or corrections, please share!
> 
> Tumblr: @The-Cloud-And-Lightning-Kingdom


End file.
